The End of All Things
by birdsflysky
Summary: As their new daughter enters the world Jac and Jonny cope with their new life
1. Chapter 1

The End Of All Things.

As she laid on the table she looked up at the theatre lights, she had been in theatre thousands of times how had she never noticed how bright the lights were? She felt every one in the room staring at her exposed stomach she had never felt this vulnerable she felt more sweat beading on her forehead, a hand swiped across it and wiped it away "its ok Jac, its all going to be ok" Jonny whispered leaning his head down to where hers was laid, she always looked at him for reassurance but for the first time she couldn't see the cool calmness that she usually saw in his eyes, he looked just as horribly scared as she felt. He sat and stroked her hair looking into her eyes and trying to smile this should be the happiest moment of their lives but they both felt the sadness that flooded the room.

"Right then guys lets get started" Mr T said from beneath his surgical mask as he headed towards Jacs swollen abdomen, Mr T usually sounded happy and carefree but Jac was sure she could sense an air of panic in his voice. Jonny carried on stroking Jacs hair looking over to Mr T and then back to Jac, the room was full but so eerily quiet, The epidural meant all Jac could feel was a slight tugging at her abdomen and then when she felt an unusual pressure she held her breath knowing this was the moment that she hated herself for dreading, Jonny looked over at Mr T and watched as he pulled the tiny baby into the world "as predicted its a girl" Mr T announced as he handed the tiny girl to the neonatoligist, no cries filled the room " is she alive?" Jac asked in a voice that was no more than a whisper. Jonny had not been able to take his eyes from their daughter in the 10 minutes since her birth but hearing Jacs question he turned to answer with a small smile on his face " she's alive Jac, she is alive and she is beautiful, they are just giving her some help breathing but she is alive. You did it" he leant down and kissed her forehead as tears of relief escaped both their eyes, the fight had only just really begun but this felt like a massive victory already. Their daughter only weighed 5pounds but she was already beating the odds.

Jonny walked into the room and sat next to Jac's bed, they were both exhausted. Jac looked at him sadly, he had never seen this side of her, she looked like she could just break any minute. He took her hand in his and looked in to her beautiful blue eyes and gently he began to speak "they have had to tube her, she was struggling and they felt she needed a break but she is taking her own breaths as well" Ric and Elliott are with her now to assess she is goin for a CT then they are going to make a surgical plan and meet with us first thing in the morning" he let go of her hand for a moment and fumbled in his wallet "now for the good bit, she is exactly 5pounds, she has a tiny tuft of dark hair right in the middle of her head, she hasn't opened her eyes yet, I think she is waiting for you" tears slid down her cheek as he said that " and one of the nurses took this picture for us" he held the picture and they both gazed at the life they created, he climbed onto the bed next to her and pulled her body into his, at that, moment she let go of everything and for the first time in years let every barrier she ever had go and sobbed into his chest, she felt like the tears would never end she felt she would drown in the sorrow she let go of. In the exact space of time neither of them could remember why they weren't together.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Sorry took so long for next part xx

Chapter 2

Both Jac and Jonny had been in Neonatal Intensive Care before she had been a Senior House Officer for a traumatic 12 week stint at the beginning of her career and for him NICU was the placement that as a student nurse had secured in his mind that paediatrics was not the area of nursing for him. Now they were both back in NICU sitting across an incubator staring at their tiny daughter, watching her tiny chest rise and fall with every ventilator generated breath, every so often darting an eye towards the monitors taking observation of the numbers that showed that their baby was putting up a good fight.

"Do you need me to go to yours and get you some stuff? Mr T said they are keeping you in for a few days" Jonny asked being the first to break the silence as he always was, "leave it for today I have toiletries in my locker, I think tonight we should just stay here, we need to be here" she furiously wiped a tear that fell onto her cheek, he took her hand and squeezed it giving a weak smile. Tonight was their first night as a family and although neither had said it aloud they knew it could just as easily be their last.

"Have you had a chance to think about names?" he asked, he had questioned numerous times during the last 6 months he had always had the question shrugged off but now he knew she would have to have considered it "yes she is called Freya" Jac stated matter of factly letting a tiny smile onto her lips at the memory of the baby girl from years back "Hello little miss Freya" Jonny said reaching into the incubator window "do you like the name your mummy gave you" he said smiling over at Jac, she gazed in amazement at her tiny daughter.

As the night progressed on Jac and Jonny remained keeping a vigil by Freya's side, Jonny had only left a couple of times to use the bathroom and reply to well wishers texts, Jac however had remained swatting away the numerous nurses who had attempted to get her back to maternity. Jonny saw how exhausted she looked and the pain that etched across her face every so often now the epidural was wearing off "Jac you really should go back to maternity and rest you only gave birth eight hours ago." he stated matter of factly preparing himself for the tirade she would follow with "shut up" she said " can you please just shut up, I am staying right here so you need to either deal with that or go away and leave us alone, we don't need you anyway" she hissed, he looked over at her knowing that she was just putting up her normal Naylor wall of defence "I know your having a rough time Jac in fact I don't think anyone knows as much as I do but in case you hadn't realised I do care about you and would like you to stay well for Freya's sake so all I am saying is just for today I think you should let go of your own bloody minded ness and allow yourself to be looked after" he kept his voice low not wanting to upset Jac anymore than he was sure he had " I am staying here that is final" she said. The atmosphere surrounding the incubator was the usually frostiness thebtwo had become acquainted with unable to be nice to each other for even their daughters sake. The long night they had instore was suddenly feeling a lot longer and a lot more uncomfortable


End file.
